Lifting the Shadow
by Avenging-Angyl
Summary: Set two decades in the future, this centers around the Pod Squad's children. What happens when their past finally caught up with them?


Roswell does not belong to me, but to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, the UPN and whoever else can legally lay claim to it. 

_October 30th, 2023, Providence, RI _

_You have to understand, I would never let my parents know that I didn't always feel safe. They feel guilty enough, not being able to provide a home for me, for all of us for so long. Guilt is completely hardwired into their systems- it's practically their __religion. Personally, I'm just happy I was born, never mind how I was brought into this world. No one is really safe anyways, is what I think. Terrible things happen all the time to normal people- danger is just a part of life. I know what the danger is, i__s the only difference. There's nothing they can do about it- we're different. And I enjoyed my childhood. We were constantly moving, seeing new places. I had Rath; I didn't have to go to school. _

_Not that I was completely free from it- with my parents? Yeah, right. I was sufficiently well schooled by the time we were finally able to settle some. We lived in Dallas for a long time- I love it there. Big enough to get lost in, but not as overwhelming __as New York. But we had to move again when things started to just feel… wrong. There was this one girl who kept trying to get close to me, even though I was terribly rude to her, and my Uncle Michael's boss quit and moved to Bermuda all of a sudden. His re__placement was too nice (with Uncle Michael, that's definitely suspicious), and when I was coming to visit him (I'm pretty close to all my family, but sometimes Uncle Michael just gets me.) when I saw him poking around in his car. I didn't dare tell Uncle M__ichael just then (I'm not an idiot), but I did make him come home with me right away. I'm not even sure what excuse I used- I think I told him my car was acting up and I wanted him to help me figure out what was wrong with it. When we got home I was able t__o tell everyone what I saw. So for the next year or so we were on the road again, until we felt safe enough to settle down again. I think my parents have been waiting until I've been old enough to take care of myself before they figure out how to retake th__eir lives. _

_So now we're in Rhode Island. I'm pretty happy here- I have a boyfriend and I'm a freshman at Brown. My mom's here too- she's a grad student/T.A. in molecular biology, which makes both her and my dad beyond happy. It's what she always wanted, and my dad's __just happy that he isn't holding her back anymore. At least that's what he thinks- he doesn't always get that he's her world, even though it's terribly hypocritical. My dad's interning at the local hospital- he was able to get his degree by stealing a seme__ster here and there at various colleges, taking classes online, and then 'merging' it all with a little otherworldly help. And since we were in Dallas for four whole years, he was able to actually complete med school in one place. I think it comforts him t__o know he can help heal people without using his powers, although sometimes it nearly kills him when he has to stand back and watch someone die. He's planning on working exclusively on child surgery, or something like that, if he ever gets the chance. I th__ink it helps that they look so young- you can tell that they're out of their twenties, but further than that, no one can guess what ages they are. _

_I'm glad we're all happy, but I can't say I think it's going to last. Maybe I've been running too long, or maybe it's that I just don't see the end point in hiding. I mean, is there someday gonna be this huge secret society of alien/human hybrids? Because __Tess lied to my parents. The children of aliens aren't completely human. Mostly, yeah. But what she failed to remind my dad of before her little kamikaze act was that his powers- they weren't alien. They were just what the alien side let come out naturally__. So Rath and Aly and I have these powers, and most likely Zan, too. It worries my dad to no end- to know my brother's out there somewhere, with no one to confide in or help him. But he can't do anything about it, so…. _

_I don't know. I just don't see a way out. Maybe that's why I'm a Poli Sci major- so I can find a way out of this eventually. I want to go on to law school eventually, if I get the chance. I just don't want my family to have to look over their shoulders any__more. If I can find a way to stop that in the system, it works for me. But while it's good, I'm just going to let it stay that way. _

_Lex Evans (but only in this journal!) _


End file.
